Return Once More
by xAnimex07
Summary: It’s been over a year since Alice had left everything behind her in Wonderland but what if someone was in need of her help? What if the one thing she ever loved was on the verge of being destroyed once more? Alice must return to Wonderland again. Malice
1. Return to Wonderland

Title: Return Once More  
Rating: M (language, violence and sexual themes)  
Pairing: Alice K and Mirana of Marmoreal  
Summary: It's been over a year since Alice had left everything behind her in Wonderland but what if someone was in need of her help? What if the one thing she ever loved was on the verge of being destroyed once more? Alice must return to Wonderland again. Malice  
**I do not own this story or the characters, they belong to Lewis Carrol and Tim Burton(the version).**

* * *

_You choose the door you choose the path_  
_Perhaps you should be coming back_  
_Another day_ - Alice's Theme Song

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to Wonderland

Alice POV

The loud steam horn blew, signing everyone that the boat was about to dock and I looked up from the book I was reading near the front of the boat. The crew members seem to be running around; preparing to tie up on land and get home to everyone they loved...I on the other hand wasn't looking forward to that. You see, I haven't spoken a single word to my mother since I left for my meeting in China. She didn't approve of me running off to this….crazy dream that my father once had so long ago, going to China. He thought that business over there would bring in a grand new experience for everyone to see that there is to the world than just in this one place. This one place I could not stand being in.

Closing the book and standing up from my spot, I began to head towards my room down below to collect my things until someone bumped into me. A tiny little boy, about the age of twelve was on the ground staring up at me in wonder. His green eyes were wide with curiosity and I looked around to make sure that it wasn't me he was looking at. I wasn't anything to be staying at; I was just a young lady of 20 who wasn't married to anyone. My eyes soon returned to those of the boys and I bent down to retrieve the book that I dropped in the collision but then something he was holding caught my eye. A vial with a black liquid inside….something about it was familiar and I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Take the vial and return to the world that you long for, Alice. What you are looking for isn't here, it's there." The little boy said in a chant and he placed the vial in my hand before running off towards the direction I just came from. I blinked my eyes several time just to process what just happened before looking into my hand that now holds the mysterious black liquid. Slowly, I brought it closer to my face to examine it and then something clicked when a memory flashed inside the vial: The Battle against the Jabberwocky.

"It can't be…." I whispered to myself as I stood up, still looking at the small vial. I took another quickly look around before quickly walking to my room and shutting the door behind me. I pressed my back against the door as I tried to control my breathing again and then my eyes traveled around the room. My desk had piles of papers and some reading books. My truck laid at the end of the bed with another pair of shoes that I brought back from China and my nightstand held a small candle with a folded piece of paper next to it. I couldn't process why I was going through this! Remembering what my father always used to tell me, pinch yourself and you'll always wake up. So I tried…over and over again yet this is still happening to me. I took several quiet strides towards the note and rested my hand on it. Still warm, the paper was just placed here. I quickly picked it up and scanned over the letter.

_  
Alice,  
It's been a long time since you've been here and it has taken me a long period of time just to get this one letter right. You're needed back here. I fear that trouble is on the brink of returning and I need you here. I need my champion back, who've I have...never mind, that's for another time. Get here as quickly as possible, Alice._

_  
Wonderland misses you dearly,  
Mirana_

The letter slipped from my finger tips and my knees gave out. That one phrase kept replayed over and over again in my mind: _I need my champion back_. My eyes were staring at anything but the letter yet they continued to try to take a glance at the letter once more. I couldn't, I won't let them. That one word, that one name I didn't want to see for a very long time. _Mirana_….my mind whispered to me like a lullaby and her face popped into my mind. Her pale white skin with her vast light brown eyes and her darkly colored lips….those lips that spoke with suck grace and delicacy, I've missed dearly. That's what made me leave Wonderland the first time; I was beginning to fall for the White Queen. I was scared for what I was feeling; she was a friend and a Queen none the less! I couldn't be loved in return even if….even if.

Tears began to form in my eyes as I thought of all those times we spent together on the balcony, standing beside her on the battlefield and that last fleeting glance before I disappeared from Wonderland. I can still feel her touch on my cheek, her wanting me to stay. Was it because she wanted me there? Or was it because of everyone else there? The tears fell before I could catch them and once they fell, I wasn't going to stop them. It was bound to happen sooner or later since she's been the only thing I've been thinking about time to time. My legs tucked themselves up and my head fell into my arms that rested on top of my knees. I promised myself after I left; I won't go back because of it. But I was just only lying to myself about it, I was holding myself back from the one thing I only wanted in this world and that one. I needed to get back, I want to go back!

I stood up from the floor and quickly packed everything before noticing what I missed something when I was looking around. "The Vorpal Sword…" I said out loud before reaching out and grabbing hold of my old companion. Why was everything starting to return to me? Why couldn't it wait for me to at least get off the ship! How was I supposed to get this bloody sword off the ship without getting caught!

I looked around the room and found nothing. I grabbed my suitcase and made sure I had everything, even the letter which was safely tucked away in my favorite book. I looked around outside before stepping out with the sword in one hand and my suitcase in the other. I needed to be quick, so I decided to run. My dress wasn't a problem since it was several inches up from my feet. It was the same yet remade dress that I wore before I left for China. Several people moved out of the way as they heard me coming and shouted to slow down and other rubbish things like that at me. I didn't care, all I wanted to do was get back to Ascot's Estate and get back to that rabbit hole. I reached the walking plank and quickly walked across it to where Mr. Ascot was waiting for her.

"Alice, is everything alright?" He asked me as she quickly took my bags and gave them to the young man. I didn't know how to respond without sound I was desperate to leave this port. He was wearing a business suit with his black top hat, nothing out of the ordinary for him.

I smiled at him and gave him a nod, "Couldn't be better!" I quickly said before getting into the carriage that was behind him and sat across from his seat. A heard him chuckle before getting in himself and closing the door, signaling that we were ready to leave. I stared out the window as moved out of the port and onto the road towards the Estate, not taking my eyes off the scenery that we passed. No conversation was passed between Mr. Ascot and me throughout the travel ride back to the house but I noticed he was indeed staring at me from time to time. I ignored him of course and then another smile bloomed onto my face once we reached the Estate. My hands gripped the vial in my hand, which I haven't let go since I got it on the boat, and looked at my partner once more. Another deep chuckle escaped his lips before he shook his head, saying my name over and over again as if I was being childish. He could tell that I wanted to get out of the carriage and looked out the window like I have for the past several hours. I just shook my head and felt the carriage come to halt.

"Alice, what are you so….." Mr. Ascot began to ask me before I literally opened the door myself and quickly reached up to grab the Vorpal Sword. I couldn't waste any more time, I needed to get there. Once I had it and the vial, I quickly raced towards the maze, ignore Mr. Ascot and my sister's calls. I heard more footsteps coming after me but I wasn't worried, they won't find me even if they looked for me themselves. But then, a familiar friend was waiting for me with his watch out and bouncing up and down as if he was in a hurry once more.

"Alice! This way!" The White Rabbit called out to me and I once again like I did a year ago, followed it into the maze and to the tree near the edge of the Ascot property. Smiling at the familiar hole in the tree, I took the sword and grasped it my hand before opening the vial of black liquid, the Jabberwocky's blood, and finishing it off. I was never to return to this world again. I jumped through to hole and began my journey down into the ground to the mysterious world of Wonderland.

I closed my eyes and let a small smile form on my face as I freefalling from my world into the other. The wind of the other objects sent little whispered into my ears as if they were saying 'Welcome Back'. Oh how it felt to be going down the Rabbit Hole once more, entering Wonderland once more. Opening my eyes, once I bounced off the bed and several chuckles escaped my throat remembering how scared of I was at first when I entering into this strange land. How childish I was then but still, I feel like a child like I was before. My eyes widen as crashed through the window again and landed on my stomach. I should have saw that coming and a groan escaped my mouth as I sat up from that impact but then fell once more but landing on my back. Now that was going to leave something there for me to feel for a while and I closed my eyes just for a few, letting everything sink in. I received a letter from the White…no, Mirana, asking me to return to Wonderland. But what was that true reason?

"Alice! Get up!" The White Rabbit snapped at me from the other side of the small door and I heard his feet thumping off away from me, probably to let everyone know that I have returned. How lovely, just what I needed at the moment; everyone gathering around me, rejoicing that I have returned to them. Sitting up with my eyes looking at the table with the two potions of Pishsolver, I wondered….how did they ever get up there in the first place?

I stood up and grabbed the small key, remembering what happened last time, and drank a little sip from the bottle. Not even a second later, I was shrinking into the size of who knows what, and watching me dress become too large for me, leaving me in my white under dress. It wasn't completely bad but I felt myself become a little dizzy from the sudden rush and fixed my dress slowly. My eyes slowly wandered up towards the small door behind the curtain and not realizing it, I was running towards the door. I still didn't know why I was here and my goodness it was killing me. Why now? That was the biggest question here.

Once I reached the door, I placed the key into the small hole and turned it ever so slowly. I felt my heart beating a mile a minute with every passing second until I heard the click of the lock. My other hand reached up and opened the door, letting Wonderland's sun enter into the tiny room and letting me feel its warmth. Nothing changed since I was last here. The overly large trees, flowers and everything else I remembered still remained the same. A loud whine broke my thought and my head shot over towards the direction it was coming from. There my other old companion, the bandersnatch, waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs as if he was waiting there the whole time. He was lying down on the ground with his head up in the air, waiting for me to make the right move before getting up all the way. Smiling at him, I nodded my head at him before taking small steps towards him, acknowledging him.

The Bandersnatch stood up from it spot and I quickly moved towards him before wrapping my arms around his neck, giving him a warm greeting. His head brushed up against mine before giving me a large lick across my cheek. I chuckled at the large beast before walking around to his side and hopping up onto his fury back. He looked over his shoulder as I gripped his collar and he took off, heading towards home. The forest blurred out ever so slightly as flew by everything as if it was nothing but a figure of the imagination. I was paying too much attention to everything that was passing by that I didn't even know that a familiar cat was laying down right in right of me.

"Alice, my dear. Is that you" The Cheshire smiled his famous grin at me and it startled me. I looked down at the mysterious cat before quickly reached up and scratched behind his ear.

"Yes, Cheshire. It is I." I laughed at him before he disappeared as quickly as he came. But then a lingering whisper reached my ears that sounded like him and my heart pounded once more.

"She's waiting for you, Alice."

-------------------

See that button right below, click it and leave a review for me if you want more or no. No flames please, if you have nothing nice say then don't say it at all. First Malice story!


	2. A White Heart

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I truly never expected that many reviews in that short amount of time. (COOKIE S FOR EVERYONE!) I forgot to give you all heads that my grammar and spelling is horrible, I'm still looking for a Beta. If anyone knows one, can they give me their name or if you want to do it, just send me a message. Well here is the latest addition to Return Once More!  


* * *

Chapter 2: A White Heart

Alice P.O.V  
_  
"She's waiting for you, Alice."_

'No, no, no, no….' My mind thought over and over again as I watched the setting sun in the West. It shall be night shortly…..meaning that the Bandersnatch and I were drawing near to the White Queen's Castle, cutting my thinking time shorter. My eyes averted to the sky as I noticed the stars. The stars were beginning to come out of their slumber and light up the sky like thousands of tiny fireflies. I began to think of my father as I stared; we used to lay under the stars when I was younger and make pictures out of them. It was something I always used to look forward to throughout the day, it was a way to use my imagination. My father used to always tell me that my imagination was too great to acknowledge because of what used to go on inside my head. I was always thinking up childish stories or grand adventures my father and I would have once I got older. Sadly…I stopped thinking them once he died. My whole world fell apart because of him; he was my inspiration.

The Bandersnatch let out a low whine and turned his head towards me, signally me to look down at my hands. I was gripping his fur instead of the collar. I immediately let go and grabbed the collar once more. "Sorry 'bout that." I whispered to him and he nodded his head in forgiveness before continuing full speed towards the castle. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was hurting him; I needed to control my emotions a lot better. Imagine, me like this in front of Mirana? Now that was a thought that I didn't want to think at the moment, it just brought a nervous feeling in my stomach. I never had that feeling before around another person, not even around a man back in England.

A slight blush formed on my face as I thought about being around Mirana like that…being like a lover or something along that line of preference. Mirana holding be tightly and never letting go. Her whispering sweet nothings into my ear, making my heart flutter with every word that came from her mouth. Those gentle hands lightly brushing through my hair as we're laying in bed…after…

A sharp turn from the Bandersnatch broke me from that thought and I'm kind of glad that he did because I felt the heat rushing to my face at an alarming rate. I won't be able to explain myself if the others saw me with my face all red. They might think I have gone mad! I really have….haven't I? No, I shook my head once more before looking straight ahead towards the long rocky path towards the entrance of Her home.

The Cherry Blossom trees, in my eyes, looked beautiful at sunset. The way the diming sun shined on their branches, giving them a fresh snowy coat look. Well…there isn't any snow in England. I have seen the watery substance over in China, when I was over there for the promotion of the trading routes between the two countries. I was always hoping that one day, maybe snow will appear in England but by the looks of it, that's highly going to happen. The flowers on the trees make them look so peaceful, giving off a gentle atmosphere. It almost made me feel like I was back with my father, laying under the stars at night and laughing at the different things that happened throughout our day. A light breeze blew through the Cherry Blossoms, making the petals dance around me and the Bandersnatch as we passed through the little whirlwind of them, one landing on my hand. My eyes averted down to the petal and my heart swelled. On the petal, was a faint heart; a white heart. Someone's heart was entrusted to nature and now it was giving it to me. But who would do something like that…oh dear. My mind already knew who it was; it was the person my heart yearned for.

"Alice!" Several voices broke my train of thought once more and my hand gently closed over the petal before looking ahead to see who it was. A huge smile began to form on my face as I saw everyone was there waiting for me, even…"Mirana…" My voice whispered out into the night air, hoping that it possibly might not be heard. The White Queen, herself, standing next to the Mad Hatter and Bayard. Tweedledee and Tweedledee were jumping up and down with the Dormouse; a chuckle escaped my mouth as I watched them. The Cheshire Cat reappeared on my shoulder and I turned my head towards him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I told you she was. Would this face lie to you, love?" His famous smile appeared after trying to butter up to me and I just sighed before shaking my head. I turned my head back towards the path, which was shorter than I even imagined, and I looked in the corner of my at him with a small smirk. God, I love Wonderland. It just makes become curiouser and curiouser every passing minute. But as we approach the castle, where my friends are waiting for me, I won't want to change one minute of it. It's what I've been looking for; being home is what I've been looking for. It's just taken me over a year to realize it; I really need to think what's important in my life these days.

Once we reached the entrance, the Hatter quickly ran over to me and grabbed be off the Bandersnatch's back before hugging me. Our laughter reached everyone's ears, beckoning them over to help welcome me back. After I was placed back down on the ground, I smiled at him before reaching up and resting my hands on his face. "Have I gone mad?" I asked him softly before he smiled at me once more before shaking his head in response.

"Someone once told me, that all the best people are." I felt tears brim my eyes as she repeated what I told him over a year ago, while in the Red Queen's castle. A happy giggle escaped as a tear managed to escape and I quickly wiped it away before turning my attention back towards everyone else. I greeted everyone with just as much affection as I did with the Hatter. The Dormouse got her little hug and might I say, I'm glad we're on better paths now instead of fighting like we've always been. Tweedledee and Tweedledum both got their hugs and their kisses on their foreheads, while Bayard and his family got their chances of tackling me to the ground. Then my attention was focused on one other that had been waiting to greet me, since it was in fact this one person that wanted me to return in the first place. But I'm glad I came back.

"Hello Alice." Mirana greeted me gently before giving me a quick bow before smiling at me. Her white wavy hair was down, like always, around her shoulders and her white dress that completed her exterior complexion. My mouth went dry as my eyes met hers once more after a year of being apart and I'll admit this now, this time it's going to be a lot harder to be around her since…my feelings have developed to another level. All I could hear was my heart thumping a mile a minute as we just stared at each other as if we were trying to speak without words to one another. I let out a cough and averted my eyes from her as I felt a blush begin to form on my face after that little greeting.

"Hello, Mir…Mirana." I stuttered lightly before catching myself and bowing slightly back in respect before looking around at anything but her. Her footsteps were quiet enough for me to not catch and the next thing I knew, Mirana was in inches from me. Mirana's hand slowly reached up and was placed lightly on my check. Her hand felt like it was actually burning my skin, not in a bad way of course, but it was like it was leaving its print on my skin. I couldn't control my eyes any longer and they quickly looked up and met the White Queen's light chocolate ones. I heard her begin to speak to me but all I could do was stare, just stare and admire everything about her.

But then everything happened too fast. My head began to get really light and my breath came at a much faster rate that I couldn't keep up with it. The ground soon began to get closer to my face than I thought it was and then…I was unconscious. Nice job, Alice…nice job. You bloody fainted because you couldn't stand being near Mirana for too long! How are you going to talk to her when the time comes to tell her how you feel! Will this happen again or will you run like you usually do? The voices in my head began to fade as I felt like I was beginning to fall into a never ending pit of darkness. Maybe…I'll stay here for awhile.

* * *

Slowly, I began to come through and my eyes slowly began to open. I quickly closed them because I didn't know what to expect when I opened them but there was nothing there. My eyes looked around the ceiling, trying to make it process where I am before looking around the room. 'I must be in one of the guest bedrooms.' I thought to myself softly as I began to feel my head pound rapidly like someone took a hammer and is slamming it over and over again into my fragile skull. I raised one of my hand gently up to the side of my head that was throbbing before slowly sitting up and taking in the sight of the rest of the room. It was a variation of silvers, whites and blacks, covering every inch of the room and the furniture. There was a double door directly left of me, which probably led outside and into the gardens. But then, I reached the other side of the room, where someone was sitting there; asleep.

I squinted my eyes lightly before chuckling softly at who it was. Mirana was resting her head on her hand as her elbow was resting on one of the tables in the room. I coughed lightly at first but I only managed to make her toss in her sleep but then coughing a little louder, she shot up and looked around the room in alarm. "Mirana, it's ok. It's just me." I ensured her before resting my head back a little bit and watched her stretch a little. She got up from her chair and walked over to my side of the bed where I was resting quite comfortably. I watched her move with grace with every step she took and slowly a blush began to form on my face for the third or fourth time today. I looked away and then heard her stop, right next to me.

"Alice, are you alright? You frightened all of us when you suddenly…fainted as one might call it." Mirana asked me worriedly before resting her hand quickly against my forehead to check my temperature and then took it away. She seated herself on a little space on the edge of the bed before reaching out and resting her hands on my, which were neatly folded on my lap. "Can you tell me why, Alice?"

I shook my head no quickly before looking up at her in a shy manner and she gave a look of dishonesty. My hands before react on themselves when they began to rest one on top of the either, covering Mirana's white pearly hand. I let out a quick breath before I looked up at her once more with my face all red from embarrassment. My mouth began to open but no words came out at first before they answered the truth on their own.

"You were, Mirana."

* * *

Well, there you go the second chapter! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far because I know I am, even though I'm the one writing it. I'm giving you all heads that the next update won't be until Friday night or Sunday night. I'm going away on my preseason softball tournament down the cape and I'll be playing and no internet. Just remember to press the buttom before this‼


	3. Truth Be Told

OK people, sorry about the really late update but I have been quite busy with reality. I know….it's sad that I have a life. I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the encouragement for continuing this story, I hope that this ride gets a lot better as time goes on. Big huge thanks to my lovely and amazing Beta, **KamikazeeKennedy**, without you I wouldn't have this chapter up on time .. So I hope you like this latest addition to Return Once More, here is start of what everyone has been waiting for! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth be Told

_"You were, Mirana,"_

Alice POV

There I said it, I told her how I felt. My hands began to shake with worry of how she was going to react to my confession. I can't believe I just told her that, my mind still can't grasp that concept. We were just sitting there, in a never-ending silence which began to make tears begin to arise in my eyes. All I did was stare at her, watching her as she tried to process everything like I did. But for me…it was taking a lot longer and its making me get very uncomfortable.

A tear fell down my face out of embarrassment. But it finally caught her attention and her face flushed ever so slightly causing her eyes to avert from mine. I didn't dare to move for I was indeed afraid that Mirana was going to rash out a line of how ill-mannered my feelings were. I closed my eyes and looked away in shame. This was it, the moment where I was going to get it. Well, it was nice to have been able to be around…

"I'm glad." My thought I had once again was stopped, and my eyes slowly opened as I felt her fingers begin to lace in-between my lower hand. I tightened my grip on the white sheet next to me as my heart's pace began to rush once more and I slowly turned my head toward her. I hadn't realized that she had begun moving closer to me. My face was several inches from hers, and my breath hitched. Our eyes met with a gentle glance as our breaths slowly began to mix; mix with what we've been longing for: each other's love. And ever so slowly we began to move forward, closing the distance between us. Just as my lips were about to touch hers….

_  
BANG!_ We jumped and she quickly moved away from me, taking her hands away from mine. I slowly moved the hand that once held her hand to my heart and looked at anywhere but her. I heard Mirana stand up and walk towards the door but it opened with Tarrant and everyone else running into the room. All of them ran over to me and at the same time, they asked me questions I couldn't answer at all. I opened my mouth to answer one of them; my eyes looked behind Tweedledee's head and noticed that the Queen was standing in the doorway with sad eyes, staring right at me. I pleaded slightly for her to stay but she didn't and left me with our unanswered question: what was going to happen?

"Guys…" I said several times to them but they kept quickly asking me more and more questions. My hands tried to reach out and calm them down, signaling them that I was truly fine, but Tarrant just grabbed them and squeezed them. I felt my frustration slowly begin to grow to a limit that I have never felt before. I felt my cheeks to turn a shade of deep red that slowly made my mouth open with my teeth gritting themselves. "Guys stop it!" I snapped at them and not even a second later, they all stopped. Some were frightened while the others were bowing their heads in shame. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to let go of this heated feeling and then opened my eyes once more. "I'm fine, really and thank you for asking, each and every one of you. It warms my heart knowing that all of you were worried about me…it's been a long time since someone has truly cared." I shared sadly as my eyes diverted downwards towards the white sheets and I felt Cheshire and Mallymkun rest on my shoulders. I chuckled softly as I heard Ches purr into my ear and rub his head into my neck; this was a gesture I bet his doesn't do often…so I was grateful. I was grateful knowing that I have people around me who were going to stay by my side, comfort me when I need it and stand with me if something came up.

"Everyone, why doesn't everyone prepare a tea party in the kitchen? I believe Thackery is already in there." Tarrant said in a joyful tone and giggled that laugh that I have missed oh so much. It brought a smile back onto my face and I nodded in approval before everyone scurried out to prepare. I watched as everyone began to think of wonderful ideas of what to have at the party and what different kinds of tea they should serve. My attention was turned back towards Tarrant as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the balcony. I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and let them feel the cool white marble that lie below. My attire had changed from my blue dress suit into a thin white nightgown….it smelt like her, my mind immediately picked up. But I quickly got rid of the thought and I slowly walked over to my dear friend, who was waiting for me on the balcony.

"Alice, you're not a very good liar you know?" His voice grabbed my attention and I took my place standing next his left before I looked over at him. I could tell he was in deep thought because his eyes were plastered, staring out into vast land of Wonderland, examining what made up this mysterious place. I rested my forearms against the grey railing in front of me as I stared down into the White Queen's gardens before chuckling lightly at what the Hatter just said. It was true; I was such a horrible liar. It's one of my worst qualities that I have. My father even told me several times when I tried to make something up.

"I guess I am." I answered in return before looking at him and heard him let out a sigh. He turned his head towards me once more but now his eyes had softened and a tiny detail of sadness had taken over the joy that was just inside. My heart broke as I saw them and I didn't know what to do.

"Alice…you've changed again. I mean you're the same as before but you've grown up. It's not that I don't like the new and much older you, it's just that it's going to take some time for me to get used to it and also the fact you have gotten a lot prettier since then and also…." Tarrant began to ramble once more and I shook my head at him before saying. "Hatter!" and he stopped as he craned his neck down a little bit. "I'm fine." He squeaked and I rested my hand on his shoulder. I felt his body tense under me before relaxing once more. A questionable look appeared on my face and he looked down at the ground.

"Hatter…what's wrong?" I asked curiously and he looked away from me as if he wanted to avoid the question. I would not let him and I placed the hand that was on his shoulder onto his cheek, to turn it towards me. "Please tell me…" I whispered gently to him and placed my other hand on his other cheek. He looked up with fear and slight disappointment but that quickly was replaced with sadness once more.

"Alice….Wonderland is in great danger once more but it hasn't shown itself a lot. But there has always been a message if it has and it says: _I'm watching you, be prepared for the worst Mirana._ Since then, Mirana has been very closed off to everyone recently and so far, you're the closest to her that anyone has been in a long time. The closest that she can trust." That last part struck me with joy yet it was painful knowing that Tarrant is Mirana's closest and dearest friend…so why was she closing off to him? I slowly removed my hands from his pale cheeks and wrapped them around his neck before hugging him. I waited a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around me and he rested his chin on the top of my head, me and my shortness. I listened to his heartbeat and closed my eyes before shaking my head.

"I guess that means I need to be ready for anything, minus the fact that I won't be slaying the Jabberwocky again." I chuckled and I felt him chuckle back before the both of us sighed and I thought gentle thoughts. Thoughts like: my friends and how welcoming they have been to me until I collapsed hours ago. But then I also thought of Mirana and how she has changed. Not a bad change, just that she's become more bolder, radiant and happier of a person in my eyes. Someone I had always pictured…to be with forever. "You'll always be her dearest friend, Hatter. No matter what is going on right now, don't ever doubt it." I confided in him before leaning back in the hug and smiling up at him, hoping that it would do something. A smile did appear on his face and his eyes lightened up to match his smile. I reached down and grabbed his hand before tugging him back inside before truly smiling at him. "Come on, Hatter! We're going to be late for Tea!" I laughed and we ran out into the hallway, our laughter rang off the walls and down the long white corridors.

Once we reached the main staircase, I stopped short and Tarrant crashed into my back, looking down at me curiously. His eyes looked down at mine before following my line of sight, which was towards Mirana. He rested his hand on my shoulder before squeezing it and walking away, leaving the two of us alone again. We just stood there, in silence, just staring at one another. I couldn't stand it any longer so I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran. I heard her footsteps chasing after me but no words were being spoken until I opened the door to the room next to mine and stopped short. My eyes took in the sight of the room as I tried to catch my breath but that didn't last long.

I took several more steps into the room, my eyes focusing on the one thing most important object in the room; my armor. It wasn't in the throne room like it was before; it had been moved into this…bedroom. I quickly looked around and then found her picture hanging over the fireplace. It was lively painted with her reaching up, touching the cherry blossoms and her mouth held a small smile. Even in a painting, she still grasps my attention and even holds such grace without moving. How I longed for her to touch me with such gentleness and love that it would make me feel nothing but air. If only I could get the courage to tell her how I feel…

I must have not heard her footsteps walking into the room and closing the door behind her because I felt her walk by me towards the armor. My eyes at first remained on the painting above but they soon followed her towards the corner of the room and I turned myself towards her. Her back was towards me but I could see her hand resisting from reaching up and touch the silver armor. I quietly walked over to her and stood next to her, leaving several inches of space between our shoulders. My mouth opened as if I was going to break the silence but she reached out and placed a pale white finger against my lips. My eyes crossed and stared at the finger before looking back up at her face.

"Alice…can I tell you something that is dear to me?" Mirana whispered lightly to me as she turned herself to face me and removed her finger from my lips. All I could do was nod at her and that's when I felt her hand touch mine. But not only touching it, she laced her fingers once more with mine. My eyes shot down towards them and I felt her squeeze lightly, hoping to get my attention again. I nodded in agreement as I slowly looked back up and this time into her hazel eyes. She blushed lightly like she did earlier and that's when she let out a quick breath before I felt it I felt her lips lightly against mine and I felt tears brim my eyes. I slowly closed them as I began to kiss back and felt a tear fall down my face. For why I had a tearing falling down my face, I would never know truly know.

* * *

So here is the part where you push that little button below this message that says, Review, and comment on this story! Without your feedback, I can't continue to write. No pressure guys! xD. Until next time!.


	4. Coming to Terms

Heyy guys! Sorry about the long wait on the next chapter for Return Once More, I was trying to finish off my other big story for Harry Potter. But now you guys have my full attention again and my muse is back again for this story, since now I official have Alice in Wonderland! When I was watching it and then listening to a recent song that has caught my attention, this idea for this chapter. My storyline is going to be introduced now with some new characters that I have come up with and they will have major role throughout the story. Hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

Alice POV

When both of decided to break the kiss, I let out a cry and wrapped my arms her neck as she cooed me. I didn't have the slightest idea why I would be crying in a time like this, especially since I have been waiting for this moment for months now! But when I felt her arms wrap around my waist in a gentle and protective manner, my tears began to subside ever so slowly and I slowly looked up to meet her endless brown eyes. I…I didn't know what to do. I felt drawn to her like always but now, I have a reason to be under her spell. Mirana was my Queen and I was her Champion but now…I was ever so slightly more than that. A warming chuckle escaped her dark and soft lips as I was brought back from my thoughts. I stared up at her with my own hazel eyes and I gave her small smile of my own before speaking.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a gentle answer before trying to take a step away from Mirana but her grip on me tightened so I wouldn't escape. After I looked down at her arms around me, I looked back up at her in worry before she rested her forehead against mine. The two of us let out a sigh of worry for one another before we both closed our eyes as we enjoyed the peacefully moment between us. This was the moment…that I had been waiting for.

"Do you know how long…I've been waiting for this, my sweet dear Alice?" Mirana whispered back to me as I opened my eyes before meeting hers staring back into mine. She was looking into my eyes but she was searching for something more than that. Was it my heart? My soul perhaps? Either way, I was letting her in and I soon realized her lips were once merely inches away from mine. My breath hitched as my eyes averted downwards before I ghostly danced my fingertips against her pale white skin on the back of her neck. Just as I did, a jittery breath escaped her lips and she leaned back into the touch and I continued the motion. I traced different patterns as I felt the air thicken with lust and want between us. My eyes started to stare at her pale neck and slowly, as if they were my fingers, began to look back to her face. That's where her dark chocolate eyes met mine and my breath caught in my throat.

"Probably…as long as I have, Mirana." I whispered quietly before removing my hand from behind her neck and slowly leaving goosebumps in my finger's wake. Her eyes darkened under my touch and sparked my desires even more. My breath began to grow into shorter puffs, along with my heart picking up pacing once again for whatever number of times tonight. Once my hand rested on her cheek, a moan escaped from Mirana's lips and I pulled away.

"I think we better head down to the kitchen now. Hatter might wonder where we have disappeared to." And with that I left Mirana, still standing the position she was in, as I left the room and entered the cold corridor. A shiver passed through my body and I rubbed the sides of my pale arms with my equally pale hands. God, I need to get out more instead of reading in the studies like I always do. I knew I should have grabbed something to cover myself with as I left but I…I just wanted to get out of there. I just had too.

As I let out a shaky sigh, I felt something wrap around my shoulders before something reached down and laced their fingers with my hand. I looked over my covered shoulder and saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring back into mine, showing nothing but comfort. A blush appeared on my cheeks, giving the older woman's fingers a squeeze as we descended down the marble staircase and down another corridor, probably the one that led towards the kitchen if I recalled correctly. I heard a faint chuckle come from beside me and my head slowly turned towards the White Queen.

"What's so funny, you're…Mirana?" I asked curiously as we stopped right in front of the kitchen door and she moved herself, so now we were face to face. She shook her head in a way that was relevant to saying that it was nothing. But still I pressed on the matter with her. "Please tell me."  
I didn't like to beg but if it was the only way to get her to talk then I knew that I would have to resort to it.

"It's nothing, my dear Alice. I was just reflecting on the matter that I'm finally feeling…at peace and happy again now that you have returned to us." Mirana whispered to me as she got closer to my face, placing a kiss on my forehead before walking into the Kitchen, where everyone was sitting, waiting for us to arrive.

"It's 'bout time!" The March Hare said quite loudly as he raised his tea cup in air, spilling some of its contents all over the place, getting several chuckles from people. I smiled at him before following Mirana into the room and taking a seat next to Cheshire and the White Rabbit. My hands reaching out for the tea pot, accidentally brushing up against _hers_, and I immediately pulled them away, hiding them in my lap along with my eyes. I felt the flare of warmth rise to my checks once more and for that I knew, I was probably going to be questioned in three…two…one…

"Alice is everything alright?" The Hatter question right on time and I bit my lip as I looked up shyly and nodded before reaching out for the tea pot once more. Try not to give yourself away Alice, who knows what would happen! Who knows if Mirana wants to tell everyone yet? Or even the fact, what terms were they on? We're we a couple or was it just something that she wanted to play with? My hand began to shake on that thought…what if this was all a game to her? I…I…

"Alice…" Mirana whispered to me as she reached across the table and rested her warm hand on top of mine. My misty eyes met hers and I quickly closed them to hide back the tears. I really need to control my emotions better. They were seriously getting out of control. A shaky breath past through my lips as my warm hazel eyes reopened to met hers and my head nodded that I was fine. The way she took her hand away, she knew it was a lie.

"So, getting onto a lighter and happier topic, would anyone like to hear of my adventures in the Upperland?" A smile bloomed on my face as I received several nods and cheers to the notion. Taking a sip of my warm tea, I hoped that it would get my voice ready to be talking a lot, possibly as long as early morning. As I set the cup of tea down, my eyes quickly looked over to Mirana, who was waiting with a gentle smile and I returned it before clearing my throat. Now, what story shall I tell them? Will it be the one of the emperor and his search for the missing royal jewel or how about the one about the one where his daughter and I had a grand adventure in the Chinese wilderness?

"Oh! Do you have any about saving a fair princess or even a grand battle or even…" The little mouse began to list rapidly for me to keep up with. A chuckle slipped past not even my lips but the lips of the ones that I had recently pressed again not too long ago. My eyes looked over at hers, who were looking anywhere but at mine and that didn't last for too long. As her dark chocolate connected with mines, everything seemed right like every particle in my body seemed to be drifting towards my heart, which was beating for one person. I bit my bottom lip before looking at the others, who were beginning to stare.

"I do have a story that involve all of those, would like to hear that on?" I asked everyone, who nodded in approval and got comfortable as I took another sip of my half empty tea cup. The story I was about to tell wasn't one that they were all thinking about. One about a happy ending where they live happily after, no this was one those few stories that ending with someone dying, leaving their beloved behind to live.

"Once upon a time, there was a loyal warrior in the Emperor's Royal Army that held high promise for a good future. He trained far better than another and was well educated like many young men at the time. As he was on patrol on night around the castle, his eyes met a pair that he had never seen before and felt something that he had never felt before…" "It was love wasn't it, Alice!" "It was Mal, indeed it was. Now, the next day, the warrior went up to the woman and introduced himself to her and slowly they began to converse. Not sooner than they realized it, they were in love. They spend every waking moment they could with one another when not on duty or attending lessons in their everyday lives."

"The warrior…he fell in love with the Emperor's daughter, didn't he?" The Hatter asked as he stirred his tea with a spoon, looking directly at me as if this story held some meaning to it. I had to look away. He was right, this story did hold something and that was, I was falling in love with a princess; Mirana being the princess and me being the loyal warrior. I shook my head at him before taking one last sip of my tea and I rested my hands on my lap.

"One day attending the announcement of the peace treaty of the two countries that had been fighting for decades now, the warrior waited to see what the agreement was. As his lover appeared from behind the Emperor and a snobby man walked over to her, grabbing her hand into his. That's was when it dawned on him, he was in love with the princess. The warrior looked up at the princess, who met his with unshed tears before looking away as he left the room. He could handle the thought of another man touching her; he came up with a plan. He was going to fight to be with her." My hands gripped the ends of the blanket wrapped around my shoulders and looked down at my lap as I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall as I closed them and began to finish up the rest of the story.

"The day before the wedding merger, the young warrior went up to the Emperor, with a request for a challenge. He wanted to prove that he was a better suitor for his daughter than the prince and the Emperor asked him what he purposed. So the warrior presented that he would fight the prince for her love and who ever won, would marry her tomorrow. Without another thought, the Emperor agreed to the idea and stated they would fight here, in front of everyone. The warrior pulled out his blade and waited for the prince to charge him. The prince was indeed the first one to attack and the two throughout their best moves but the warrior knew that he had the battle and he went in for the final blow." My hands slowly reach out for my tea and I slowly brought it up to my lips, taking the last sip of tea as my eyes opened to see everyone's faces to be smiling. My face on the other hand, did not falter and remained emotionless.

"One of the Prince's personal guards had an arrow pointing at the young warrior the whole battle, waiting for the prince to fail before doing as he was told; to kill him. And once he saw the final blow, he released the arrow and hit the warrior in the shoulder, right above his heart. Of course, the Prince's guard was killed for interfering and took the Prince to jail. The princess wept for her beloved as he crawled towards his death and the two vowed a never ending promise." I placed my tea cup back on it plate and looked at Mirana for the last portion of the story that was meant for her and met her confused gaze. "They vowed that they would never love another and that they're souls would be forever tied with their love."

As I finished, everyone was staring at me with either their mouths open or tears silently falling from their faces. I did tell the story in a shorter version but I still had all the major details in there that were needed but that wasn't the point. The story was supposed to show the measures that a warrior would go to fight for what they loved.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm still a bit tired from today's events. So, goodnight and I'll see you all in the morning." I said as I stood up and walked out of the room, leaving everyone in silence and Mirana had to look away from who much she was crying. A tear slipped down my face and I ran back into my room, not caring about being elegant for once in my life. My love for Mirana was like the one from the story; I'd die than see her in another's arms. Once I reached my room, I closed the door behind me and ran to the bed, collapsing onto it as I cried for many reason. The two main ones being she was the one reason I came back to London and in search for a way back here and now that I have, what can I do? The other being if we do fall in love together, will it last?

Why must everything seem so hard for me, even when they seem so easy? As I slowly slipped off into sleep, I felt something dip into my bed next to me and pull me closer to whatever they were. Something warm kissed my check before kissing my lips briefly after. "You shall always be my Champion, Alice. For once, let me protect you…" And with that, I fell asleep knowing that I was protected in my sleep and also that I was loved the way I wanted to be. Mirana wanted more and tomorrow, I was going to tell her.

* * *

Hey I know it isn't much and I'm sorry about the slow updates but I'm trying to find the right route to take this story in. So being the nice lovely people you are, patience is needed when I update this story. You guys know the routine, click on the button below and leave me a lovely/helpful message.

Until Next Time :)

Sara


End file.
